Because of their length, it has been most convenient, if not necessary, to carry skis on the outside of an automobile when travelling to and from the ski areas, and various types of racks or carriers have been designed for that purpose. A common feature of the prior art ski carriers has been the fact that the skis are exposed to the elements unless covered with a tarpaulin or the like. Moreover, the use of prior art ski carriers has generally precluded the use of other auxilliary luggage carriers thus necessitating that other luggage be carried in the vehicle where space is frequently at a premium.